


【翔润/R】Crimson Peak

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203
Summary: 政界大佬樱井翔（30）x贵族少爷大原耕二（22）&使用人/御用厨师小动爽太（25），不真实的1v2和润水仙成分。





	【翔润/R】Crimson Peak

“翔、翔さん……”  
耳边是大原耕二突然拔高的甜腻呻吟，那人正趴在餐厅的长桌旁下身腾空撅着屁股被樱井翔按在身下不停地操干着，两腿白花花的长腿紧紧缠在男人腰间，高高低低地发出毫不掩饰的浪叫；他上身堪堪挂着的昂贵衬衫已经被樱井扒开了一半，胸前挺立的乳首时而蹭过花纹繁复的冰凉桌面，大原扭过头和男人接吻时娇气地在他耳边轻喘喊着冷，下身的火热愈发硬挺了起来力度也越来大，樱井整根抽出之后狠狠地撞进去，在连接处啪嗒啪嗒滴下的蜜液混着捣出的白沫——淫靡的水声和肉体的拍打声响彻了整间房屋，正从小动刚刚打开的那扇门里突兀地传了出来。  
被迫目睹了这一惊人场面的小动爽太僵在原地，他正推着准备好的晚餐在紧闭的门前敲了好半天也没人应声，想着樱井他们应该已经到了才招呼了一声推开了门——他正好撞上樱井将小少爷操到高潮的那一刻，高高翘起的肉棒射出星星的白浊打在桌面，大原顿时拔高的尖叫在一片淫靡的气氛中格外撩人。男人像是没注意到他的到来似的再次冲刺了几下也射在了大原体内，随意地将自己抽出来之后才回过头对上早已手足无措的人，“来的正好，小动くん。你帮耕二清理一下吧，我等下还有事就不吃了。”  
不是、这是我应该干的吗？  
不知作何表情，小动僵硬地看着樱井面无表情地抽了几张纸巾将自己沾上的白浊和黏液擦拭干净，之后拉上裤子给了还瘫软在桌上的美人一个轻柔的吻就准备离开。他本就在这场突如其来的性事里没怎么把自己弄脏，西装甚至连皱褶都没添几分，只是拉开了裤链就把大原操了一顿；反观那人则是被折腾得一塌糊涂，白皙细嫩的双腿间一片狼藉留下了诸多的掌印和咬痕，色泽浅淡的阴茎软趴趴地搭在小腹上格外色情，刚刚承受了疼爱的小穴还在一张一合地吐着白浊，红肿漂亮得叫人移不开视线。大原被樱井翻了个身之后眼角泛红媚眼如丝地回头看着两人，也不顾自己衣衫不整就大张着腿向着小动伸出了手：“爽太くん，别愣着过来啊。”  
“啊……我、这不太适合吧？”  
小动结结巴巴地想要拒绝，他连连后退却被正走来的樱井一把抓住了手腕。成熟男人散发的荷尔蒙浓郁而诱人，那人笑着用指尖摩擦了一下他的掌心，炙热的温度让他感到被触碰的地方火辣辣地瘙痒着，小动愈发僵硬地任由对方把他推向大原的方向，“没什么不适合的，这也是主人的要求吧？”  
“是啊——”  
大原拉长了尾音，笑着对他抛了个媚眼就扑到小动怀里，纯情又勾人。那人双手拽着他的衣服把自己的重量压到他身上，眯着眼睛露出一个好看得叫人难以移开视线的微笑，“抱我去浴室吧。”过长的黑丝有意无意地扫过他的脖颈让小动一时屏起呼吸，他僵着身子将大原搂在怀里向着门外走去，途径樱井的时候大原凑上去和他接吻，两人难分难舍地亲了一会他才重新抱上小动的脖子将自己贴上他的身体，樱井对他们弯起嘴角，笑意盈盈地看着小动点了个头示意，“辛苦你了。”  
“……嗯、嗯，樱井先生慢走。”  
小动呆愣了半天才僵硬地吐出礼貌的问候，他怀里的小少爷还在抱着他乱蹭，纤长的手指划过脸颊的时候他几乎快要喊出来，压下冒犯的话语小动别开眼神不去看大原，他换了个姿势让人更舒适地靠在怀里，“大原少爷，您别动了……”  
“嗯？不可以吗？”  
美人笑着亲上他的嘴唇，丰厚柔软的红唇贴上来的时候小动睁大了眼睛，见他没有反抗的动作大原搂紧了小动的脖子加深了这个吻，灵活的舌尖撬开唇齿伸进去攻城略地，他在舔上对方的上颌之后小动像是才反应过来地一把将人拽开，红着眼睛喘气，“您干什么——呜！”  
他发出一声低低的呻吟，在大原再次探进的舌尖里抗议的话语尽数化作喉咙里的呜咽，小动绝望地想他家少爷的吻技实在是过于高超，在这个缠绵的吻里他几乎快要忘记自己的身份，作为男性的本能让他想要得到更多。何况怀里的人是大原耕二，那个身份高贵但耽于情爱的贵族少爷，哪怕是和樱井翔保持了稳定的关系他也毫不介意地继续过着平常糜烂浪荡的私生活，虽然最后十有八九都是被男人抓回来在床上好好收拾一顿才作罢——这个外表美貌魅惑的妖精却在某些时刻表现得格外纯情，明明是一颦一笑都能勾人的姿态却在小动面前从未加以展示，平日里端庄慎独的态度这才让他掉以轻心被人捕捉落网，大原松开他的时候咬了一口舌尖让小动疼得一抖，“甜的。”  
“咳、您说什么？”  
顾不得自己唇间来不及吞咽的涎液，小动连忙让自己和大原保持了一段距离，他脸颊涨得通红连连道歉，虽然是被迫的但作为下人来说的确过于失礼，“实在是……真的很抱歉，大原少爷……”  
“啧。”长发的美人给了他一个眼刀，动弹了一下示意小动松开他，他光着脚跳到地毯上，赤裸着下身就独自往浴室走去，白皙修长的双腿在视觉上的刺激太过强烈让小动几乎难以直视，他偏过头去试图拦下突然就决定离开的少爷却被打下手掌，“我自己去吧。爽太くん看来对我没兴趣呢，好伤心。”  
那人扭着腰离开了，刚才樱井射进去的精液由于重力而从没来得及合拢的小穴里往外滑落，滴在暗色的毛毯上大原明显也没太在意，纤细的腰肢在半穿不穿的宽大衬衫下若隐若现格外撩人，小动无意识地吞咽了一口唾沫低下头还是什么也没说。大原似乎轻轻笑了一声，回过头看了他一眼，浓厚艳丽的五官在情事之后尤为诱人，他舔了下红润的唇露出一个贵族气息十足的笑容，“嘛、等下想吃爽太くん亲自做的巧克力，可以吗？”  
“是。”  
他乖乖地应了一声，压下躁动不安的内心重重地叹了口气。

“怎么样？喜欢吗？”  
被樱井翔压在厨房的流理台上操干的时候，小动爽太从来没想过他有朝一日会落到这一步——男人贴在他耳边低低地吐着气，温热的吐息打在敏感的耳垂上让他脸红得快要滴血，樱井似乎对他敏感的身体格外倾心，从喉结开始一一舔过小动白皙的胸膛，在他嫩粉色的乳首处流连片刻一口咬在了乳晕上；他被折磨得又疼又爽，大脑早就被樱井搅得一团浆糊，连着他被插入的穴里一同抽动着，黏稠的水声让他紧咬了牙关不愿屈服，被男人用手指强硬地分开时泄出几声带着哭腔的呻吟。樱井低笑了一声下身的律动没有丝毫减弱的趋势，“你看起来很享受。”  
男人的声音低沉而磁性，刻意压低之后透着无法拒绝的魅力和色气，无论是理智还是身体都被人牢牢掌握，小动感觉自己就快被樱井吃干抹净——那人粗壮的肉棒在他早已泥泞不堪的小穴里大力地抽动着，每一次整根抽出之后饥渴的媚肉就会迫不及待地缠上去渴求更多的疼爱，他被自己淫荡的身体羞得不敢抬头，被樱井抬起下巴撕咬嘴唇之后小动随着那人再次的插入颤抖着吐出更多的淫液。他全身汗湿，几经高潮而飘飘欲仙的快感如潮水般冲刷着小动混沌不清的大脑，唇间甜腻的呻吟声浮在耳边，他对这声音的主人感到难以置信只好紧闭着眼睛承受着樱井一次次的侵犯，被冲撞到敏感点之后皱起浓眉蜷起了脚趾。  
“不要……不要了、太深……”  
他被人掐着腰下身抬起地操干，樱井温柔地抚摸着对方栗色的额发露出一个笑容，俯下身去和小动接吻，感到了对方的不情愿之后诱导性地撬开紧闭的唇齿扫荡一番，吻到那人快要窒息才放过他。樱井露出一个微笑，嘴上还在一刻不停地调戏着大原家可爱的小厨师，他早就对这个无意识散发着魅力的男人觊觎已久，每每看到那人松松垮垮地系着围裙靠在厨房门框上的时候就额角青筋暴起，纤细的腰肢和圆润的翘臀包裹在那块白色的布料下不时微微扭动邀请着男人的疼爱——他最后在看到小动做巧克力时专注而幸福的神色后再也忍无可忍，拉过惊愕的那人纤长白皙的手指舔过沾上巧克力时被他指节上的几颗小痣惹得立刻就将人按倒在桌上——实在是太色情了，眼神瞬间暗下来的樱井在心里暗自下了决定，小动爽太不管大原怎么干涉，他也要定了。  
“明明是被强迫的，爽太くん却爽成这样？你也太饥渴了吧……这么淫荡的身体我怎么可能放过你？”  
“呜……不要、求你……我没有……啊……”  
“是谁在操你？咬得真紧……很兴奋吧，你太可爱了……”  
“我、呜……樱井、樱井さん求你……放过我……”  
“可是你这里完全不想让我离开啊。湿成这样，你真有天赋，不会放过你的……”  
“求你、呜……”  
樱井突然伸手打了他一巴掌，力度大到雪白的臀肉上立刻浮现出一个鲜红的印记让小动在他怀里蜷起身子，扭着腰肢哭叫着让他出去，“不要了……好疼、太深了……”  
会坏掉的……  
“是谁在操你？”  
“樱井さん、啊……樱井……”  
又是一巴掌，他疼得眼泪都出来了，樱井捏着小动的下巴让他直视着自己，温柔地舔去那人眼角的泪水后再次重复了一次，“是谁？”  
“是、是……翔さん……啊……”  
“答对了，这就给你奖励。”男人眼神危险地露出一个微笑，他贴着小动的耳侧温和地笑着，低沉的男声让他恐惧地后退却被人狠狠按在身下加快了操干的速度，“下次要喊我主人哦，我亲爱的爽太くん……”  
“啊……太快了、啊……不行了、要……要去了……”  
被樱井送上高潮的那一瞬，他只觉得意识全数炸开，闪烁的白光久久不散地让小动流着眼泪任由樱井最后射在了他紧咬的穴里，嗓子沙哑到无法发声只得支离破碎地呻吟着，很快就被席卷而来的黑暗吞没了。

再次清醒过来的时候，小动只感觉浑身上下被碾过一般的酸痛不已，他艰难地睁开眼睛后对上大原那张微笑着的漂亮面容，一下子瞪大了眼睛吓得不敢动弹，“啊、大原少爷……！”  
“嗯，感觉如何？”  
大原贴上他的身体，温柔地抚摸着小动的脸颊仿佛是在对待情人一般，眯着眼睛看到自家的小厨师露出了恐惧的眼神下意识地后退，却被樱井一把拉进怀里——小动这才意识到樱井一直躺在他的身后，被搂住之后他开始剧烈地挣扎起来，酸软无力的身子被轻易压制下后大原笑着吻上那如巧克力般甜蜜的双唇，“翔くん技术不错吧？舒服吗？”  
“……什么？！”  
他难以置信地睁大了眼睛，樱井贴着他的后背低低地笑了一声，大手抚上胸前的红璎细密地吻着小动线条优美的脖颈，“别担心，耕二是希望你能和他一起才让我来和你做的——虽然我也想要你很久了，亲爱的。”  
“所以爽太くん的答复呢？要和我们一起玩吗，我可是很期待呢。”小少爷笑眯了眼，他伸手去拿过床头柜上的苹果咬了一口，“……如何？”  
艳红的厚唇在小动面前一张一合，他惊愕地说不出话却在心里早就领会了大原的意思——要一起沉沦到黑暗吗？男人转过头去看到樱井带着笑意的眼睛，然后随即就露出了一个微笑。  
如果这就是上层贵族喜欢玩的游戏，他又何必拒绝奉陪呢。


End file.
